Hitchhiking to Asgard
by KatieMai27
Summary: Two friends, Kim and Sam, get swept up to Asgard by accident. I'm terrible at descriptions, sorry. Rated M for language and...stuff... Loki/OC, Thor/OC
1. Bump on the Head

_**HELLO! It's me again, and yes, I'm alive! **_**LadyElectricity_ will be joining me in this story as Sam! I, obviously, am Kim Schwartz. It's rated M for language and...stuff...later on!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, and that sucks, and why-do-we-even-have-to-do-these-ugh..._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Kimberly Schwartz did not enjoy the outdoors. Perhaps it was from that time her friend, Sam, had left her alone in the woods when she was 7. Or maybe when she got stranded out in the lake when visiting Grandpa. Either way, the outdoor was not her location of choice.

"Ow! Sam! Stop hitting me with branches!" Kim complained as she trudged through the forest behind her friend.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! We're almost there." Sam said.

"You said that an hour ago…" Kim complained.

"Hm." Sam continued to lead, pushing branches out of her way and letting them snap back in Kim's face.

"Why are we out here, anyway?" Kim growled.

"I told you already, it's for my article." Sam sighed. Both Sam and Kim were journalists for their small-town-in-the-middle-of-nowhere newspaper, _The Daily Journal._ Kim kicked a rock out of her path and followed her friend. At the top of the hill, Sam stood proudly at the highest point and sighed.

"See? It wasn't so bad." She said. Kim appeared a minute later with leaves in her messy hair and mud splattered all over her legs.

"Yeah. It was the highlight of my day." Kim shrugged off her backpack and plopped down on a rock. Sam pulled out her camera and began taking pictures, mostly of the irritated Kim, but eventually wandered off to capture some of the landscape. Kim searched her backpack desperately for a protein bar or some other form of sustenance. She found none and kicked the backpack away from her. Kim looked out onto the horizon and had to admit it was beautiful. The sun lit the redwood trees and the blue sky was cloudless. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh, natural air. All of a sudden, there was a thundering sound. She opened her eyes and before her a large grey cloud began to form. It wasn't a rain cloud; it was too random.

"Sam!" Kim called for her friend. The cloud began swirling and lightning erupted within it.

"SAM!" Kim shouted. Sam came out of the bushes and stood in front.

"What?" She asked, irritated. All Kim could do was point. Sam turned around and saw the cloud. "What is that?"

"I-I don't know. It appeared out of nowhere." Kim said. Suddenly, a large rainbow tunnel shot out from the cloud, and as quickly as it came, it was gone. The two girls looked at one another with wide eyes.

"That'd be great for my article." Sam said.

"I'll get the camera." Kim added. They quickly grabbed their things and headed down the hill. As much as Kim liked staying within her comfort zone, this was probably the most interesting thing that has happened in her entire life. They practically ran to the clearing the rainbow tunnel had left. A large, intricate pattern was scorched into the earth.

"Get pictures of that." Sam ordered as she pulled out her little recorder. "I'm standing here, about 20 miles outside of town where the most incredible phenomenon took place…"

As she was taking the photos, Kim noticed a small trail leading away from the clearing. She looked back to her friend, who was busy recording herself, and decided to follow the trail. It looked as though the trees and plants around it had been trampled by nothing smaller than an elephant. Kim stepped carefully and as she went deeper into the forest, she heard noises. It sounded like metal on metal.

"Hello?" She called. She could hear multiple people laughing. Twenty more feet and she could make out five figures. She hid herself under a bush, camera ready and peered into the small clearing. Two men were fighting, three were watching. One was wearing a long red cloak, the other emerald green. As they were struggling on the ground, the one in the green cloak suddenly vanished and reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

"Loki…" The red-cloaked man complained, standing up. He was huge with shoulder length blonde hair and a beard. "I thought we agreed: no magic."

"Oh come on, brother. It was just a bit of fun. Fandral, you're next." The green-cloaked man, Loki, said, stepping aside. Kim was frozen and completely confused. Either she had just seen a Viking dude vanish and reappear, or she had gone crazy. _Is this like an underground Viking fight club or something? _She thought to herself. _I have to get Sam._

Sam was crouched in the middle of the pattern, still talking to her recorder.

"Samsamsamsam!" Kim stopped in front of her. Sam gave her the 'not now' wave.

"…Looks like there's footprints, leading away from the center of the pattern."

"Sam, you've got to see this!" Kim whispered loudly, trying to get a word in. Sam waved her off again. "COME ON!" She finally yelled.

"Fine!" Sam sighed exasperatedly. She stood up and followed Kim back to the other clearing. Once they entered, however, it was completely empty. "See what exactly?" Sam put her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no…" Kim muttered, searching the area. "They were here. They were _just_ here."

"Who?" Sam pressed. Kim gave no answer, but continued to roam. "Kim, who?"

"There were these…Viking dudes. Two of them were fighting, right here." Kim pointed to the ground beneath her feet.

"Oookay…Kim, did you hit your head?" Sam asked, concerned.

"No! I saw them, I swear! They were just here!" Kim threw up her hands in frustration.

"I'm sure you did. But if there _were_ Viking dudes running around fighting each other, I think it'd be best to steer clear of them, don't you?"

"You're finding this amusing." Kim glared, pushing her glasses back up her straight nose.

"Not at all. I'm taking you very seriously." Sam said, stifling a laugh.

"I hate you." Kim readjusted her backpack and headed out of the clearing. She watched her feet as she walked and naturally ran into something. That something was a tree. Rubbing her forehead and cursing under her breath, she looked up and stopped in her tracks. Rummaging through Sam's backpack was a squirrel that was soon scared away by a large figure donned in an emerald cloak.

"Loki…" Kim said. The figure looked up. Kim clamped a hand over her mouth and ducked behind a tree without being spotted. She caught her breath and peered out from behind the tree. The large blond man had joined Loki at this time, both talking on the far side of the clearing while the other three were trying to figure out how to put the backpack on. Kim was about to step out from behind the tree when she heard footsteps. She spun around to come face to face with Sam.

"Why are you hiding behind a tree?" She asked.

"Shh!" Kim hushed, pointing to the clearing. Sam followed her finger to the five men.

"Holy shit, you weren't lying!" Sam gasped.

"SHH!" Kim clamped a hand on Sam's mouth and they both hid.

"What the hell?" Sam mouthed. Kim shrugged. "They've got my backpack." Sam added, glaring. She made to go, but Kim placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back. The blond man made his way to the center of the clearing and looked up to the sky, raising a gigantic hammer. All of a sudden, the grey clouds began just as they had done before. The rainbow tunnel was starting to form above.

"That's it!" Sam said, shrugging her shoulder out of Kim's grasp. "I'm getting my stuff."

"Sam! No!" Kim called after her. Sam strode out from behind the tree and began making her way to the clearing.

"Hey you!" She called to the fat one holding her bag, but just as she did so, the rainbow tunnel had covered them. "HEY!" She broke into a sprint. Kim came out from behind the tree and followed. They dove into the tunnel and were swept up on something that could only be described as utter confusion and madness. They felt like they were flying, but it was through outer space. Despite the blinding light, they were able to find and lock on to each other. They screamed at the top of their lungs until they suddenly landed on something hard. They both groaned and rolled onto their backs. Kim had hit her head hard enough that she was seeing stars. No, they weren't stars. They were intricate patterns on the ceiling of a large, domed building. She blinked a few times to make sure she was actually seeing this.

"Sam?" She murmured. No response. "SAM!" She rolled onto her side to shake her friend.

"Ugggggnnnn…" Sam opened her eyes. She was much faster at recovering. "What the?" She muttered. Suddenly, a figure appeared above their heads.

"Need a hand?" It asked kindly. Kim made her way into a seated position. It was Loki with his slick black hair and shining eyes. Kim couldn't stop looking at him. He raised his eyebrows and offered her his hand. She gripped it, and he pulled her up with incredible strength. The blond one helped Sam to her feet.

"Ugh…Where are we?" Kim rubbed her temples.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to Asgard." Loki smiled.

"Asgard?"

"Yes." The blond one answered. "I am Thor, and this is my brother, Loki." Thor said. "Those are the Warriors Three." He nodded to the three waving warriors. Kim still didn't quite understand what was going on and continued to stare blankly.

"Come," Loki said. "Let me show you to the castle." She hadn't noticed, but as they moved around the room, Kim's grip on Loki's arm had gotten tighter. They exited the building and found themselves on a large, crystal bridge splattered with color. Before them lay the most beautiful land Kim's ever seen. A large, triangular castle sat proudly above the rest of the glittering buildings. Whether it was because she hit her head, or she was overwhelmed with all the beauty, perhaps a bit of both, Kim fainted. Thor, Loki, and Sam exchanged looks and Loki scooped Kim up in his arms, carrying her with the rest to the castle.

_**WOO! First chapter done! Those are always the hardest and probably the worst. Let me know what you think!**_

_****_**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	2. Wake up, Wifi, and Balconies

_**HELLO ALL! Thanks for reading! I've got a couple of awesome reviews to reply to:**_

**Lady Electricity: **_ asldkjfalsdkfj hai. Glad you liked it! I'll keep you posted! Gurl, I kno u, I don't need to write no response for u fool. Lol. Expect many emails! :D_

**Poetgirl10: **_Hello! *waves* Ugh, I know. Sometimes logging in is just too difficult! Haha, I bet many fangirls would faint if they ended up in Asgard! Glad you're reading! :D__  
_

**SammyKitsuneChan: **_Hello! *waves* Well, congrats on your first review! I remembered mine: I was super nervous. But don't worry! You're among friends here! I'm glad you liked it! In reality, I'm more like Sam, so Kim is going to be an interesting character for me to explore. Feel free to PM me if you ever want to talk! :D_

**Bellas2silly: **_ Hello! *waves* Oh, I'm glad you liked my other stories too! Thanks so much! I will most certainly continue! :D_

_**Thank you, reviewers! I hope to hear from you throughout this story! In the meantime, enjoy chapter 2:**  
_

* * *

Kim awoke to a warm, golden light. Massaging her sore head, she sat up. She was sitting in the middle of a large, elaborate bed in a golden room. She pushed the covers off her legs and swung them over side. She sunk her face in her hands, trying to shake the dream.

"Sam?" She looked up and surveyed the room for her friend. "SAM!" A knock came at the door. Placing her bare feet on the cool floor, she scurried over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Sam invited herself in and plopped down on the bed. "Nice, isn't it?" She referred to the room.

"Yeah. But where are we?" Kim sat down next to Sam.

"We are in Asgard." Sam said in a deep voice.

"Asgard? As in, home of the Norse gods Asgard?"

"Yep."

"How the fuck did we get here?" Kim sighed, looking around the room.

"Through the Bifrost!" Sam said proudly. Apparently, she had done some digging while Kim was unconscious. "That's how we'll get home too, but we can't go home yet. Not until I've gotten a story." Sam stood and made her way to the door.

"About what?" Kim followed.

"I dunno. Thor promised he'd find something for me to write about. I'll go get the laptop."

"Wait," Kim held up a hand. "The _laptop?_" Sam froze, mentally slapping herself in the face for getting caught. "You. Brought. Your. Lap. Top?"

"Yeah, it was in my bag...?" Sam smiled innocently. There was a moment of silence and intense staring

"Do you get wifi here in Asgard?" Was Kim's next question.

"No..." Sam said sadly. "But! I'll find a way! Be back in a bit. Wait here!" And with that, Sam vanished. Kim sighed and lay back on the bed. After half an hour, she dozed off again. A knock came at the door. She rose to answer it eagerly.

"It's about time! Where the fu-" She stopped herself when she saw her actual visitor. Loki. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he turned around.

"I-I'm sorry. I was unaware that you were not decent." His voice was strained. Kim furrowed her brow in confusion and looked down. She was only wearing her bra and panties. She blushed a deep pink, let out a squeak and shut the door.

"Shit, shit, shit." She muttered to herself. She looked around the room desperately for her clothes. "Sam, where the fuck did you-AHA!" She found them sitting by the large silver tub. Throwing them on and running a brush through her hair, she went back to the door. "Okay, you can look now." She smiled.

"Ah, much better." He said. There was a long, awkward pause of about 10 seconds where neither talked, but shifted their weight from foot to foot. "I, uh, was coming to invite you to lunch. You're friend is already in the dining hall."

"Sam?" Kim glared. Loki nodded. "Great. Let's go. I want my laptop." Loki looked after her confusedly for a moment before he rushed ahead of her to lead. She followed him down the long, elaborate halls. "So, Loki-it's Loki, right?"

"Yes. And you must be Kim. A pleasure." Loki nodded and continued to lead. His pace was very fast, and Kim practically had to jog behind him.

"Not that I don't like this place or anything," Kim said after a minute. "But when do I get to go home?"

"Ah. You see, I talked to my father last night..." He drifted off.

"And?"

"Well, you two will have to be staying with us for a while."

"Why?"

"We've become too noisy. The humans have begun to notice us. Heimdall says they even have shields. We'll have to avoid any further trips until things have calmed down on Midgard."

"Oh..." Kim's stomach dropped. Loki looked back at her heartbroken face.

"Don't worry. I guarantee we'll take good care of you here." He reassured her.

They finally stopped behind a pair of large doors. With a loud grinding of the hinges, the doors were opened by two cloaked guards and they entered the hall. Kim's mouth dropped. The table was at least the size of a school bus, possibly two, and piled high with food. Sam sat near the head of the table with Thor and an old man with an eyepatch. Two seats were empty across from them. As they walked the length of the table, Kim recognized the large man, who was now devouring what looked to be a turkey leg. They arrived at their seats and Loki pulled the seat out for her like a gentleman. She sat and so did he.

"Mmm." Sam finished the bite she was chewing on. "Kim, you've got to try these!" She held out a plate of some sort of little fruit. Kim glared at her for not coming with the laptop, but didn't want to be rude so she reached out and hesitantly took one. She looked to Loki, who gave her a small smile and nod, and she tentatively put it in her mouth. It was delicious. It tasted like...she couldn't even put a specific taste to it. She only knew it was good.

"Oh my god!" Kim said.

"I know right!" Sam smiled. They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Midgardians," Thor began. "I would like to welcome you to Asgard." He raised his cup. Everyone followed cheering 'welcome'. Sam and Kim smiled the '_I have no idea what the fuck is going on'_ smile and drank with the others. Eventually, the old eye-patched man rose.

"I feel weary, and shall take to my chambers until evening." The man said and was escorted out. On his way, however, he placed a gentle hand on Thor's shoulder. Loki suddenly seemed tense next to Kim.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Yes. Just...family matters." He stared after the old man. "More wine?" He offered after pouring himself some. Kim nodded silently and watched him fill her cup.

"No offense, but who was the guy that just left?" She whispered. For some reason, she felt bad not knowing.

"That was my father, Odin."

"Oh...Sorry...I guess?"

"No, it's alright. He's growing old and Thor is the rightful heir to the throne. I do not question my father's choice, but I do not think him ready." Loki whispered, close to Kim's ear. They both looked to Thor, who with Sam's encouragement, was chugging a gigantic mug of Asgardian beer. They both cringed when he finished, cheering barbarically and shaking his foam-laced beard.

"I see what you mean." Kim looked sympathetically at Loki. He chuckled when he saw her face.

"Come," He rose from the table, offering his hand. "Let me show you my home." Kim folded her silk napkin and placed it on the table before taking his hand. "Please excuse us, ladies and gentlemen." Loki smiled sweetly before they left the dining hall. Once the large doors closed behind them, they both breathed in the fresh air. It was only at this time that Loki let go of her hand. He cleared his throat and strode off. Kim began her jogging behind him.

"So, where we going?" She asked, panting as they ascended a long flight of stairs.

"To the top balcony. You can see all of Asgard from there." Loki explained. Once they finally reached the top, Kim held her breath as she gazed at the sight before her. She felt as though she were flying. A warm breeze blew her blonde hair off her shoulders. She took a deep breath of the sweet air.

"This is...this is incredible." She said. "It can't be real. I must be dreaming!"

"I know. I come here when whenever Thor bothers me." Loki said. "I come up here a lot, now that I think of it." He added. They both chuckled. He left Kim's side and leisurely walked to the other end of the balcony. They stared in opposite directions for a little while. Kim turned and gazed at his back. She wondered why she was so drawn to this man. Perhaps it was because they both knew what it was like walk in the shadow of someone both charismatic and egotistical. Not to mention loved by many. Sighing, Loki turned around to face Kim again.

"Forgive me." He raised his eyebrows. Kim looked confused. "For my silence. That was rude."

"Ah. It's no problem, really. I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh, no. I bet you're everybody's favorite." He grinned.

"Nah. I just kinda like to stay in the corner when I can." Kim admitted. "But, that's just me. I just never feel good enough sometimes. I'm never going to be Sam, so I guess I just gave up trying..." She drifted off. _What the fuck, Kim? _Her mind scolded. _You barely know this guy! You've spent like what, an hour total with him? Don't turn into one of those whiny little bitches._ She shook her head and blushed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Just...forget what you heard."

Loki nodded. "Well, we should go back. Your friend will be wondering where you are." And with that, he hurried down the stairs, leaving Kim behind. She smacked herself on the forehead, sighed, and followed Loki down.

* * *

_**End of chapter 2! Woo! Let me know what you think!**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	3. Flowers, Friends, and Too Soon

**_Woo! I'm alive! But not for much longer because final exams are this week! AAAH! Anyway, I won't keep you lot waiting any longer so here are the review replies:_**

**Flik: **_HELLOOOOO! There will be more of you-Sam/Thor action next chapter, during the coronation and stuff! :D_

**FaerydayMaurelle:**_ Oh thank you! I sure hope you continue reading! :D__  
_

**Elizabeth: **_I will most certainly keep it up! :D__  
_

**Anonymous: **_Thank you, random anon! :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_OMG it's you! I got a rabid Loki obsession too, from Tumblr! He is very adorable and very misunderstood. He's also a wonderful character to write because he's so deep! So glad you're reading! :D_

**Kimberley007: **_Woo! Same names are always fun! I'm sure glad you're enjoying it! :D__  
_

**wolflover72335: **_Thanks! Hope you're enjoying it! :D__  
_

_**Woo! There we go! I know 'things' in this chapter are happening quite soon, but I kinda want to just jump straight into it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

The next week passed by rather quickly. Kim figured that it was just that her mind hadn't fully wrapped itself around the idea of being trapped in a ginormous castle nine realms away from Earth. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality, she grabbed her shoes and headed outside. She wandered around the large gardens, taking time to examine each flower. She found peace in the quiet, but also felt a bit lonely. Sam had come by to talk every now and then, but she was busy with Thor and Loki's presence was nonexistent. Sighing, Kim sat down on a bench.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice whispered behind her. She jumped and spun around. Loki smiled at her wide eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Kim regained normal breathing.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He sat down beside her. "But it is quite lovely here, don't you think?"

"Oh, absolutely." Kim nodded and continued to gaze out at the flowers. Looking to her right, she noticed six men carrying a large table with three more behind them with their arms laden with food. "What's all the commotion about?" She asked.

"My brother's coronation tomorrow." Loki leaned forward, interlacing his fingers and resting his forearms on his thighs.

"Hm..." Kim continued to watch as one man dropped a basket and struggled to pick up its contents. Kim opened her mouth to say something but Loki beat her to it.

"Care to accompany me for a stroll?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." She said with a reassuring smile. He stood up and offered his arm. She took it and they began their walk through the intricate gardens. "So," She said after a minute of silence, "You seem tense. Any of it have to do with your brother?"

Loki let out a long exhale. "My brother is the eldest, and so the throne is rightfully his." Kim nodded. "But, he's arrogant, reckless!" He began yelling. "Self-centered! And...and..." He took a long breath and calmed himself down. "I apologize. Enough about me. Tell me about Midgard."

"Where?" Kim furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I believe you call it Earth." Loki said.

"Oh. Well, there's not much to tell, really. It's, uh, nice? Compared to this place it's pretty shabby." They resumed their walking. Loki had plucked a crimson flower and gave it to Kim. She blushed. "These are beautiful. It's a shame we don't have them back on _Midgard_." Loki smiled at her and watched as she brought the flower to her nose. They continued to stroll through the garden, Loki pointing out various plants and animals. Eventually they arrived at a barn.

"Do you know how to ride?" Loki asked, holding the door open for her.

"Yeah, I do!" Kim said excitedly. "I used to take lessons when I was a kid."

"Wonderful." Loki summoned one of the servants who tacked up their horses. Kim was given a beautiful bay horse with a long black mane and tail. The servant brought the stool over and Kim mounted. Loki wrapped his slender fingers around her ankle, sending shivers down her spine, as he slid it into the stirrup. He went around to the other side and did the same. With his hand still lingering on her ankle, he looked up. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Kim smiled big, trying to hide her blushing. He returned the smile and mounted his black horse. They began to trot out of the barn when Kim noticed a large horse that looked a little different. She squinted her eyes and looked closer. "Whoa! That horse has eight legs! How does that happen?" She turned to Loki, whose face displayed a mixture of embarrassment and shame. "You okay?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. That's Sleipnir...My father's horse." Loki managed in a strained voice. Kim looked back at the horse. Loki spurred his horse into a canter. They rode out of the barn and onto a large field. They crossed the field quickly and proceeded to roam the streets of the city. People would bow their heads out of respect when they passed. As they moved down the streets, Kim heard the mumbling of gossip behind them.

"Everyone's staring at us." Kim pointed out.

"Hm." Loki kept his eyes focused ahead. They arrived at the castle. Servants quickly came and relieved them of their horses. Kim's legs felt like jell-o as she touched the ground.

"Whooop!" She stumbled back into Loki's chest. His arms came around to stabilize her. "Nice catch."

"You alright?"

"Yep. All good." Kim smiled. There was a long pause. "You can let go now."

"Huh?" Loki looked down at his arms still encircling her. "Yes, of course." He released her. They stood, clearing their throats awkwardly. "This way," he offered her his arm and they strode up the steps together. They ran into Thor and Sam in the hallway and they all headed to the dining hall for dinner. Thor, as expected, was continuously congratulated on his succession to the throne while Loki and Kim sat in the corner. Sam went on jabbering about her newspaper.

"...and then, this is the cool part, I went up to the guy and when he turned around, it was Jim! I mean, I thought Jim had left, but it's amazing what a haircut can do-I didn't even recognize him!" Sam was telling some random story. Kim twirled her fork in the folds of her napkin. Kim had tuned her out, and focused on the dust particles when suddenly she heard her name.

"But Kim doesn't actually do anything." Sam was explaining to Thor. "She just follows me around and takes pictures. They're not even good pictures! I mean, c'mon, if pictures are your only fucking job, do them right." She was drunk, but that didn't matter to Kim.

"Actually, Sam, I not only take pictures but I write your articles for you from time to time."

"Pssssh, you've like...written two."

"Two a month, maybe. You slack off quite a lot and I'm always there tying up the loose ends for you." Were they really arguing right now? Kim had rolled her napkin into a little ball that she squeezed the life out in her fist. "So I would appreciate it if you gave me some credit."

"You're telling me _I _slack off? Who was the one who didn't come out of her room for two months after her dad died?" Sam growled. "You left me alone for two months. You wouldn't answer my calls, texts, emails-anything! I went to your door countless times, but you wouldn't answer. I was worried sick about you! I had, eventually, actually thought that you went to go find that slut of a mother of yours." Kim's face was burning out of anger and hurt, and she could feel tears building up in her eyes. "You're so damn emotional, and that's what makes you such a bad friend. You're always bombarding me with _your_ feelings, but you never take time to listen to mine. What kind of friend are you, Kim? Do you even care?" Kim stood from the table and excused herself. She decided it'd be better to continue this conversation in private when Sam was sober. She stormed down the hallway, inevitably getting lost. She let out a long exhale.

"Need help?" Loki's smooth voice said in her ear. Kim turned around and slapped him. He stood with a shocked expression, his fingers rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sorry." Kim shook her head. She let out a frustrated cry as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm really sorry, I'm just having a bad night and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's alright." Loki smiled. "Didn't hurt." Kim looked at him. "Your room's this way," Loki said, extending an arm to the left.

"Thanks." She followed him down the hallway to a familiar door. He opened it for her, and she made her way directly to her bed where she plopped down, face buried in the duvet. Loki closed the door behind him and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"If it's any comfort to you," He began gently, "I think Sam doesn't realize what a wonderful person you are. But she will soon."

"Ugh. I don't know." Kim sat up and wiped her eyes on the inside of her collar. "She's always been like this." Kim shrugged. "She just doesn't get it. She has everything. Good parents, good job, good money. And I'm just the little assistant that she pulled out of the gutter. Quite literally actually. She nearly hit me with her car. I tripped and fell into a gutter. She drove me home and then asked if I needed a job. And that's how we became 'friends'." Kim recalled. Loki just nodded and scooted closer to her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and placed his hand on hers. Kim looked away.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but Kim-" He cupped her jaw with the hand that had previously been stroking her hair. "Kim, know that you've got a real friend in me." He searched her eyes. "Perhaps even more." He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Kim closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They fell back onto the bed, Loki on top of her. The kiss picked up passion as Kim opened her mouth and Loki's tongue slid in. She let out a soft moan. Kim didn't protest when his hand slipped under her shirt to feel her smooth stomach. All of a sudden, Kim pulled away.

"I-I can't." She rubbed her eyes with the pads of her fingers. "I'm sorry."

"It was too soon, wasn't it?" Loki said, his voice a bit hoarse from the kiss.

"No, it's not that. Well, maybe. A bit. Yeah." Kim looked up at him with big eyes. "But don't get me wrong," She ran her fingers through his hair and traced his jaw. "I like you. I really do." She smiled and leaned up, planting an innocent kiss on his lips. "But perhaps we should wait and get to know each other a bit better."

"It's late." Loki noted. "I should go." He rolled off of her and sat up.

"No..." She tugged on his sleeve. "Please stay." He looked at her quizzically. Hadn't she just said it was too soon? "I haven't been able to talk to anyone like this in a really long time." Loki smiled and lay down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in tight.

"Tell me everything," He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	4. Fired, Phoned, and Almost King

_**Hellooo! I don't really have much to say...so...REVIEWS!**_

**Flik: **_Loki'd! , they kissed! Woo! You and I have already talked abouuuuuut Sam so yeah! :D_

**Phantom's Ange: **_Hellooo! Yeah, Sam was pretty mean. There's a reason behind it though. You'll see later on. Indeed their relationship will grow steadily. Glad you're liking it! :D__  
_

**FaerydaeMaurelle:**_ Aww thanks! Ah yes, he will be going into "evil mode" soon enough! Muahahaha! Well, so far I've got 2 finals down, 3 to go! Not dead yet! :D__  
_

**milify-star: **_Thank you! :D__  
_

**K: **_Glad you're liking them! I like them too! :D__  
_

_**Hmmm...anything else to add? Oh! The majority of this chapter is a flashback...so...just in case you got confused! Anyway, read:**_

* * *

_Two years ago..._

Kim rummaged through her bag, looking for her keys. She sighed and went back inside, grabbed them from the counter and exited her apartment again. She locked the door, checked her watch, and hurried down the steps. The brisk air swept her strawberry blonde locks off of her face as she strode across the street. She hailed a cab and in ten minutes, she was opening the door to the publishing firm. An unfortunately familiar figure was sitting at her desk, playing with her little windup penguin.

"Hey, Carissa." Kim shrugged her bag off and took her seat.

"Hey, Kim." Carissa smiled with her usual bitchy head tilt. Kim hated her. She was always getting her nose into everybody else's business. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Kim pulled out her camera from her bag and placed it on her desk.

"You know we've been suffering an economic decline, right?" Carissa put the windup down.

"Yeah..." She popped the memory card out.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I think we might have to let you go." Carissa feigned gentleness.

"You're kidding, right? This is another one of your little 'haha-gotcha' jokes, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not." Carissa put on a pout.

"Are you serious?" Kim pushed her glasses back up her nose. "_Right now?_ You're letting me go just as I walk in the front door?" Kim's stomach twisted itself into a knot.

"Yeah," Carissa said smugly. "Sorry, Kimmy-Kim but we don't need a standby photographer anymore. So...Pack up your things, I guess?" Kim stared at her blankly. "And because I'm nice, I'll give you until the end of today to move out." Carissa stood and and walked back to her big, fancy office. Kim put the memory card she was squeezing the life out of down on her desk and stared ahead of her. _Well, fuck._ She thought.

"Kim, what's up?" Sam appeared in front of her.

"That fucking bitch just fired me."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Got till the end of the day to pack up."Sighing, Kim got up to go find some boxes.

"That's ridiculous, I'm going to go talk to her." Sam marched off towards Carissa's office. Sam clearly recalled telling Carissa if she fired Kim, she would go too, and since Sam was Carissa's best reporter, she couldn't risk it. Kim opened the door to the utility closet and turned on the light. All of a sudden, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kimberly Schwartz?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, who's speaking?" Kim furrowed her brows as she tried to pull a box down from a high shelf.

"I'm Nurse Amy from St. John's Hospital. Your father's in the emergency room and you were the first on his emergency contact list."

"Oh my god, is he okay? What happened?" Kim stopped her struggle with the box and pressed her phone harder into her ear.

"We're doing everything we can. He's suffering from a stroke." The nurse said. Kim froze. "You're free to visit, if you'd like."

"Absolutely. I'm on my way. What room?" Kim hurried out of the closet, grabbed her bag on the way and strode out of the firm. She hopped into the closest cab and ran into the hospital. She was led to her father's recovery room. He lay in the bed, eyes closed with the monitor beeping behind him. "Dad?" Kim said tentatively. He didn't move-he barely breathed. Kim pulled up a chair, dumped her bag in it and sat on the edge. She took her father's hand in hers. As soon as he felt her, his eyes fluttered open and he managed to turn his face towards hers.

"Kimmy?"

"Hi, Dad." Kim reached out and stroked his face.

"Look at you..." He attempted a smile. He hadn't seen her since she moved out a few years ago when she graduated college.

"How do you feel?" Kim asked.

"I've been better." They both chuckled. He looked horrible, and Kim's gut was telling her he wasn't going to make it. Doing her best to hold back her tears, she told him she was going to find the nurse. She exited the small room and headed across the hallway to the restroom. She grabbed a handful of paper towels and dabbed her eyes and nose. A toilet flushed, and she nearly slammed her fist down on the counter. She really didn't want any other form of life next to her. Hunched over the sink, she ran some cool water and dabbed her face. A pair of heels exited the stall behind her and stopped at the sink on her left. She traced the legs up to their face, only to be flooded with rage. Standing next to her was a tall, bleach-blonde woman with heavy makeup.

"Hello, Kimmy." Her stepmother smiled.

"Fuck you, Gwen." Kim growled, choking on her tears. Gwen was taken aback.

"Now is that any way to treat family, young lady?"

"You're not family. You're the one who broke my family apart." Kim glared. It was true. Kim's mother left them when she was 12, and her father was in desperate need of money despite being a lawyer. Gwen Rigby eventually came along, and had possessed a great deal of wealth that she wished to share with Kim's father if he married her. They were married during Kim's senior year at college. After Kim graduated, she was 'encouraged' by Gwen to move out and start on her own. She was grateful, however, with the money Gwen gave her so she could find someplace to live. After settling in, Kim began working as a photographer. It was one night when it had started pouring rain, that Kim decided to take a shortcut home through an alleyway. Without looking, she crossed the street, only to be nearly hit by a car. Kim had jumped back just in time, but tripped over into a puddle. The driver stopped the car and came over to help Kim up. She introduced herself as Samantha Johnson. Kim shook her head and snapped back into the moment. She looked over to Gwen who was daintily patting her hands dry with a paper towel.

"We both know what happened between your father and I." Gwen said, referencing the divorce that nearly tore his heart out. "But things just weren't working out. He seems to be doing okay, though."

"Okay? Lady, he's in the fucking hospital suffering from a fucking stroke and you say he's _okay_? He's not okay! He's going to die and you know it and you just think you can prance in here with your fancy little shoes and dress, and see how long it's going to take before you collect all of his life insurance, is that it?" Kim fumed. She didn't wait for a reply when she said, "Fuck you." one last time and exited the restroom more haggard than when she had gone in. Taking a deep breath, Kim entered her father's room again sat down. She buried her face in her hands. Without looking, she heard Gwen talking with who appeared to be her lawyer and they exited the hospital. She was right about the life insurance after all. With tired, watery eyes, Kim watched her father for 6 hours before it was suggested she go home. She did so and went straight to bed. The next morning, she got the call that her father had passed away during the night.

* * *

_Present day..._

Kim awoke to a warm breeze. She lifted her head and looked around her. Loki must've left her during the night, for he was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes felt sore, and she figured she must have been crying during the night, recalling her memory/dream. Stretching, she swung her legs over the side and padded her way into the bathroom. She ran a hot bath, and when she reentered her room, a beautiful emerald gown was lying on her bed. Loki's faint smell wafted through the air and she smiled to herself as she picked up the dress and examined it. Frigga had sent some maidens to help dress Kim for the coronation. She was led to the long hallway where the red carpet and flags hung in honor of Thor. Coming up the steps behind her was Loki. She turned around and smiled. Loki stared at her beauty. The top of her hair had been pulled up while the rest hung in long waves. The dark green contrasted with her fair skin and brought out her eyes. Her freckled cheeks even had a rosy tint to them. Offering his arm, Loki led them down the aisle to the throne where Odin sat. They stood off to the side by Sam who was dressed in a beautiful crimson gown. They avoided eye contact and looked towards the proud, arrogant Thor waving his hammer coming down the steps towards them. The crowd cheered happily as he rose his hammer to the sky. He stopped before the steps to the throne and knelt, winking at Sam. Odin stood and banged his staff.

"Thor..." He began. "Odinson. My heir." Loki tensed and clenched his jaw. Kim ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. "My firstborn." Odin continued. "So long and trusted were thee with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal. As a weapon to destroy...or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended As gard at the lives of the innocent across the nine realms..."

Kim rested her head on Loki's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Odin continued with his speech, but Kim was too enamored by the decorations and people to pay attention. Looking back at Loki, with his golden horned helmet, she noticed a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I was just remembering how adorable you look when you sleep." He looked down at her. She blushed a deep pink.

"I didn't do anything...weird, right?" She asked nervously. "I've been known to talk in my sleep."

"You do. You told me the entire story about your father. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Kim suddenly found the ground rather interesting. "Thanks," she mumbled. She perked her head back up to listen to Odin's speech.

"...do you swear to guard the Nine realms?"

"I swear." Thor answered.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you _swear_ to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Thor raised his hammer.

"Then, on this day, I Odin Allfather proclaim you..." He drifted off. Thor looked at him expectantly. "Frost Giants." Odin banged his staff.

"What's going on?" Kim whispered. Loki and Thor exchanged looks. Odin swiftly exited the throne room with Loki and Thor close on his tail. Kim picked up her skirt and followed with a light jog. Sam joined her.

"Sorry about last night." Sam said, continuing to stare in front of her.

"It's alright. You were drunk, I was confused." Kim sighed.

"Confused? About what?" Sam looked at her. Kim nodded towards Loki.

"Not sure how I feel about him." Kim shrugged.

"Well, he sure fancies you, I can tell you that." Sam smiled. "Don't tell me you don't notice those puppy eyes following you everywhere." Kim blushed and looked away. The group descended down a flight of stairs and Odin pushed open the double doors into the weapons' vault. They strode down the hall to the end, Kim clutching tightly to Loki's arm. She gasped when she saw the dead bodies of the guards strewn about.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done." Thor growled.

"They have paid." Odin said calmly, examining a large blue box. "With their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor stepped forward. "They _broke_ into the weapon's vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"But they didn't" Odin interrupted.

"Well I want to know _why." _Thor pressed.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns." Odin added.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable." Thor noted.

"What action would you take?" Odin said, after a moment of thought.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare cross our borders again." Thor said.

"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin noted.

"This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!" Thor yelled.

"We will find the breech in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As king of Asgard-" Thor began.

"-But you're not king!" Odin raised his voice. "Not yet." Thor seemed taken aback. Sam placed a gentle hand on his arm. Kim gripped Loki's hand a bit tighter.

* * *

_**Aaaaand that's a wrap for this chapter! :D**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	5. Tables, Stables, and Jotunheim

**_Helloooo! Sorry for the long update! I had final exams...meh...Anyway, onto reviews!_**

**Phantom's Ange:**_ Woo! Glad you're liking it! As for Kim and Sam, well, you know... :D_

**Flik: **_Oh my god...really? Wow. It was like, 1am so forgive me! I fixed it, though. -Sends inspiration!- :D__  
_

**FaerydaeMaurelle: **_Thank you! Just keep watching their relationship, it'll grow and change throughout the story. :D__  
_

**SuperheroAnimeGeek: **_Hello! Awesome name, by the way! Glad you're liking the story! :D__  
_

**Sexy-Midnight-Fox: **_Hello! Aww thank you! I will most certainly be updating as much as possible! :D__  
_

**XxLilyPopxX:**_ Thank you! :D__  
_

_**Right! NOW TO THE STORY! **  
_

* * *

Odin exited the weapons' vault and Thor looked pissed. Like, REALLY pissed. He clenched his fists and with a huff, turned to leave. Sam followed.

"Thor! Wait!" She panted after him. "Jesus you've got a fast stride. THOR!" She tugged on his cape. He spun around.

"Rah!" Thor couldn't seem to control his rage.

"Are you okay?" Sam placed a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"This...How did this happen?" He growled.

"I-I don't know. But you've got to calm down!" She begged. Thor tore his arm from her grasp and continued towards the dining hall. Loki and Kim stayed behind in the vault.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Kim asked quietly after a minute.

"No." Loki said. "Come," He held out a hand for her and they exited the weapons vault. They climbed up the stairs and stopped at the large doors to the dining hall. Loki put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet before darting away and disappearing. Pressing her ear to the door, Kim could hear Thor's growling. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and Sam yelping. Kim struggled with the doorknobs for a moment before bursting into the room.

"Sam!" She called.

"I'm fine." Sam choked. She was standing in the corner, eyes wide at Thor. Kim looked to him as well and gasped when she saw the table. It had been completely flipped. Thor plopped down on the stairs. Sam hurried over and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He swatted it away and continued to stare angrily in front of him. Kim slowly made her way closer. All of a sudden, Loki appeared from behind a pillar.

"It is unwise to be in my company, brother." Thor said. Loki proceeded to take a seat next to him. "This-This was supposed to be my day of triumph."

"It will come." Loki said soothingly. "In time."

Just then, Sif and the Warriors Three entered the room.

"What's this?" Volstagg looked at the destroyed food. Loki shot him a glare.

"If it's any consolation," He leaned in. "I think you're right. About the Frost Giants. About Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly!" Thor agreed.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." Loki added. Thor looked at him. "No. No, no, no, no. I know that look." Loki begged as Thor rose.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor said.

"Thor, it's madness."

"Madness?" Volstagg said from the table. "What sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor stated. By this time, Kim had made her way to Loki. She sat down next to him and put a tentative hand on his arm.

"What?" Fandral laughed nervously. "This isn't like a journey to Earth," He warned. "Where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god."

"Wait, he does that?" Kim whispered to Loki. Loki rolled his eyes and nodded.

"This is _Jotunheim_." said Fandral.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their casket. We will just be looking for answers." Thor explained.

"It is forbidden!" Sif said awkwardly. Thor chuckled.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" He approached them with open arms. "Fandral-Hogen, who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did." Hogen nodded.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Haha. You did."

"Yes!" Thor smiled. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Thor approached Sif.

"I did." She said.

"True. But I supported you, Sif." He pointed out. "My friends," He turned to face them all. "We're going to Jotunheim." Thor, Sam, Sif, and the Warriors Three exited the dining hall.

Loki exhaled and shook his head, letting it hang down.

"Hey," Kim brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What could possibly be so bad about Yotin-helm?"

"It's Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants. You saw what they did to the weapons' vault. And of course, Thor plans to march right up and challenge them." Loki stood, helping Kim up. She was grateful, for she was quite a klutz normally and this dress didn't exactly help. They made their way down to the stables.

"Aww c'mon, Thor! Please?" Sam begged. Thor turned her down once again.

"It's too dangerous." He said.

"So? I can handle myself! So can Kim. We're both white belts in karate." Sam explained. Thor looked at her puzzled.

"No." He said again and walked off. Sam followed, continuing to beg. Kim helped Loki saddle his horse.

"I wish I could come." Kim said, synching the girth.

"No, you don't." Loki smiled. "If a fight breaks out, which is inevitable with Thor around, you'd be dead in less than a second." He stepped closer. "And I couldn't stand losing you." He cupped her jaw and leaned in. The butterflies in Kim's stomach fluttered crazily and she could feel the blush tainting her cheeks.

"Loki!" Thor called. Before he could kiss her, Loki pulled back to look at his brother. He furrowed his brows in frustration and mounted his horse, leaving Kim suddenly exposed. She cleared her throat awkwardly. Thor and his band rode out, but Loki hesitated when Kim placed a hand on his knee.

"I'll be expecting you to finish that kiss when you get back." She smiled. He returned the smile and spurred his horse forward. She turned to head back to her room when she heard his voice. He appeared behind her and spoke hurriedly.

"See that guard over there?" He pointed. "Tell him to go to Odin and inform him where we've gone." Loki ordered. Kim nodded. "And," he took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." He kicked his horse and rode off. Kim blinked a few times, trying to process what Loki had just said. She watched as he caught up with his brother. Strutting over to the guard, she told him what Loki had told her in the most authoritative way she could and began towards the doors until she felt the moist breath of a horse on her neck. As she turned around, she came face to face with Sam.

"Get on, loser. We're going to Jotunheim." Sam shifted in the saddle.

"You're kidding me." Kim glared up at her.

"Mount now or forever hold your piece, sister." Sam held out a hand. Growling out of frustration, Kim eventually took Sam's hand and mounted. They rode off after the band. At the end of the bridge, the observatory began spinning rapidly.

"What the fuck is that?" Kim called over the loud clatter of horse hooves. A light shot out from the building.

"That's the observatory-that'll take us to Jotunheim. It's sort of like the teleportation room." Sam explained.

"Oh." They dismounted and approached the Gatekeeper. Heimdall looked the girls up and down.

"No." He said simply.

"Sorry?" Sam furrowed her brows, feigning confusion.

"I said no. I cannot allow you to go to Jotunheim."

"Why not?" Kim stepped forward.

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you, the cold will." Heimdall said. Sam growled and gave up, making her way back to the horse.

"Look," Kim said in a hushed tone. "I know we seem like pathetic mortals, but you've got to give us a chance. Thor might end up destroying Jotunheim because he's pissed, and Sam's the only one who can calm him down. You wouldn't want to risk it, would you?"

Heimdall thought for a moment. "I shall let you pass." He said. Sam spun around. "But on one condition. I told the others the same thing: that if your return should threaten the safety of Asgard, I cannot open the bridge for you." He turned, making his way up the steps. Kim and Sam stood in front of the portal gateway. "Be careful." He slid the sword into the stand and they were sucked in. They screamed, latching onto each other as they spun crazily through the space.

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT GODDAM KIM WHAT THE OH MY GOD SHIT!" Sam screamed. All of a sudden, they landed on their backs. Kim groaned and placed her hands on the icy ground to push herself up into a seated position. She came face to face with a pair of legs.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Loki glared down at her, hands on his hips.

"Hi." She waved. "Sorry, I was dragged along." Kim nodded her head towards Sam, who was being helped up by Thor. Sighing, Loki offered her a hand and pulled her up. Kim didn't realize it, but she was shivering like crazy. The entire group looked around the rugged, icy landscape nervously.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogen pointed out.

"No shit. This place gives me the creeps." Sam said. She had wrapped herself in Thor's cape and looked like a walking burrito. Loki's hand had released Kim's and moved to her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Let's move." Thor led them across the ice. Loki's hands began to move all over Kim's body, creating friction between the fabric and her flesh to create warmth. His hand brushed a little too close to her breast and she shot him a glare.

"Sorry." He smiled, clearly not ashamed. The rosiness in her cheeks deepened, yet she snuggled into Loki's arms. She looked around and her stomach clenched. She had to agree with Sam with the whole creeps thing. Suddenly, a large chunk of rock fell and crumbled to their left. Kim gripped Loki tighter. Loki looked down at her worriedly and his stomach flipped. He finally realized how terribly dangerous it was for her here. He held onto her protectively.

"Where are they?" Sif glared.

"Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor answered.

"Just because you hide doesn't mean you're a coward," Kim whispered to Loki. "How do we know they're not planning an ambush?" Loki smiled at her cleverness and kissed the top of her head.

"Well then, my dear, keep a lookout." He grinned as they strode into what used to be the throne room.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians..." A thundering voice echoed.

"I am Thor, Odin's son." Thor introduced.

"We know who you are..."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor raised his hammer. The owner of the voice appeared-tall and blue and scary. Kim stepped back and hid behind Loki.

"Who's that?" Kim whispered.

"Laufey, king of the Frost Giants." Loki said.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Laufey yelled at Thor. "And why have you come here? To make peace?" He said in a mocking tone. "You long for battle. You _crave_ it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." More Frost Giants appeared, encircling them.

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." Thor growled. Laufey looked down on Thor, a large ice blade emerging on his right hand. Kim backed up a little more.

"Thor, stop and think." Loki whispered in his brother's ear. "Look around you; we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother." Thor growled.

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey said. "I do. Go now. While I still allow it." At this point, Laufey had moved down from his throne and was striding towards them. Kim stared into his glowing red eyes, frozen with fear.

"We will accept...your most gracious offer." Loki bowed a little. "C'mon, brother." He growled. Thor couldn't move. He couldn't believe he was backing down. But Loki was right. He turned to follow his brother.

"Run back home, little princess." Laufey said to his back. Loki and Kim stopped in their tracks.

"Damn."

* * *

**_Woo! There you go! A nice, long chapter!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	6. Banishment, Baths, and the Kiss

**_HELLO ALL! Yes, I'm alive! Sorry for the long update-archery tournaments and all that. Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you! But before we get to that, some lovely reviews:_**

**Sammyjo2694: **_Hello! Thank you. Yeah, sorry for the long update! I've just been super busy! :D_

**Elizabeth: **_Hi there! Not a problem, I'm just glad you're reading it! :D__  
_

**Phantom's Ange: **_Thank you! Yes! The Frost Giants muahahaha! :D__  
_

**XxJellyxX: **_Thanks! :D  
_

**Trunksymia: **_Hello! Thanks! Read and find out what happens next! :D__  
_

**Azura Soul Reaver: **_Hello! Indeed! No antagonizing Thor unless you want Mjolnir to the face! :D__  
_

**Flik: **_HEEEEYO! Sorry I have been pretty MIA lately-super duper busy! I checked and it's 'piece'. Haha, yes Thor will become more intrigued when you two are on Earth. WALKING BURRITO! I'll email you later! :D__  
_

**fanglickinggood: **_Hello! Oh why thank you so much! I really try to write him as best as I can. True, I love Thor Loki the best. But in the Avengers, he flashes back to that every now and then with those gorgeous eyes. :D__  
_

**FaerydaeMaurelle: **_He did confess his love! Yay for fangirl moments! Oh why thank you-I really try to insert my characters as seamlessly as possible! Have them encourage the plot, you know? Anyway, glad you loved it! :D__  
_

**XxLilyPopxX: **_Thank you! :D__  
_

_**Alrighty! READ!**  
_

* * *

"Damn." Before either were able to turn around, Thor had already swung his hammer at Laufey.

"Next?" Thor asked and all hell broke loose.. A frost giant swooped down to grab Kim. She screamed and stumbled backwards, just missing the ice blade but falling onto her ass. Out of nowhere, a knife embedded itself in the giant's heart and he collapsed at her feet. Kim was frozen with fear.

"Take my hand!" Loki appeared in front of her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Exhaling exasperatedly, he bent down and grabbed her by the upper arm, dragging her behind a large boulder of ice. Sam stayed close to Thor, excited by the fight. Loki pinned Kim up against the ice. He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed behind her. She poked her head around to see a complete copy of Loki about to be trampled by a giant. But that wasn't the case. In fact, the giant went straight through and fell to its death. With a wave of his hand, Loki's projection vanished. Kim looked over to where Sam had been moments ago, but couldn't see her through all of the chaos.

"SAM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "SAM!" Her cries soon became desperate. "SAM?" She left Loki's side to try and find her friend. That was a big mistake. As soon as she stepped out of the safety zone, she was sideswiped by an ice blade. It sent her flying. She slammed her back into a wall and fell to the ground. She let out a strangled cry as the pain spread from her back to the rest of her limbs. The giant who had hit her soon appeared above her, ready to make the kill. A random Mjolnir hit the giant in the head and Sam materialized next to her friend.

"Oh my god, Kim. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kim glared up at her. "OF COURSE I'M NOT YOU FUCKING FUCK! MY FUCKING BACK IS ON FIRE!" She growled. Loki ran over.

"Kim!" His voice was worried. "Kim, look at me." He dropped to both knees and carefully took her head in his hands and placed it on his thighs. He released her jaw and began searching his clothing. He pulled out a small pouch and took a small stone from it. Sam looked down on him puzzled. "Healing Stone." He explained quickly. He turned his attention back to Kim, "Sorry. It might be cold." He pressed it to the area of impact on her back. Kim let out a gasp, but as soon as the stone came in contact with her back, the pain diminished.

"This won't be enough." Loki said in a panicked tone. "We need to get her back to Asgard." Loki and Sam helped Kim up.

"Ugggh." Kim groaned as Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and put hers around his shoulders.

"This way!" Loki yanked Kim sideways and dodged another giant. It was hard for Loki to fight and carry her at the same time. Yet another giant approached.

"I can stand!" Kim pulled away from Loki and steadied herself on a rock.

"Don't let them touch you!" They heard Volstagg call. Loki lunged towards the giant, but it caught his wrist.

"LOKI!" Kim shrieked, worried about what might happen after hearing Volstagg's warning. She watched as the armor on his forearm unravelled and dropped off. Loki's eyes widened as he noticed his skin turning blue-matching the exact color of the giant's. The giant gave him a knowing look. Regaining composure, Loki stabbed him. Kim limped over and took his hand in hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He breathed, eyes still fixated on his skin. It changed back with Kim's warm touch.

"Look at me," Kim placed a hand on his cheek. He was shaken. "We need to stop Thor. He's gone completely mad. One of us is bound to get-" Just then, Fandral let out a cry. He had been skewered by a random ice thing. "-hurt." Kim finished. Furrowing his brows with anger, Loki tore away from Kim, grabbing his knives and killing another giant.

"Thor!" Sif called. Thor and Sam continued to fight. Well, Thor fought. Sam sort of stayed behind him, pointing at each oncoming giant. Hogen and Volstagg eased Fandrall off of the ice.

"WE MUST GO!" Loki shouted.

"Then go!" Thor was still immersed in the battle. He threw his hammer, knocking out countless giants in one great line. All of a sudden, the loud sound of ice cracking drew the group's attention to the enormous monster about to be unleashed.

"Fuck." Kim swore, her hand instinctively wrapping around Loki's. He held onto her tightly. The monster finally broke free and directed its attention towards them.

"RUUUUUUN!" Volstagg ordered. The entire group turned to run.

"Sorry." Loki said as he swooped down and slung Kim over his shoulder.

"What? HEY!" Kim protested.

"It's much easier to carry you this way, my dear!" Loki called. Sure enough, he was making great time. Looking up, Kim watched as Thor created this bigass explosion of lightning, killing all of the giants within his vicinity. However, with this awesome move, he also caused the ground to cave in. Sam screamed and latched onto Thor. Kim clung to Loki. As the ground caved in, it swallowed the monster. Kim looked at Fandral and they both chuckled in relief.

"HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BRIDGE!" Volstagg ordered as they all stumbled to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Loki eased Kim off of his shoulder, but held her body pressed up against his. All of a sudden, the monster's gigantic paw appeared.

"Oh, fuck." Kim's heart began to race. The monster pulled itself up from the cliffside and roared. Kim buried her face in the crook of Loki's neck.

"Thor, look!" Sam pointed towards the monster. Swinging his hammer, Thor gathered enough wind to carry the both of them. He took off, speeding towards the beast. He let Sam go just before he flew straight through the monster's mouth. Sam dropped to the ground and rolled until she came to a stop at Volstagg's feet. With one last roar, the monster fell. Loki pulled Kim out of the way. Thor landed where the monster had once been and Sam rushed to his side. He was grinning like an idiot.

"FUCK YOU, THOR!" Kim said, voice quivering. "You nearly got us all killed!" Kim made to move out of Loki's arms, but he held onto her tightly, telling her to calm down. "No, I will not calm down! Let go of me! Raaah!" She struggled, but the pain in her back quickly silenced her. She let out one last yelp and slumped against Loki, needing his support. The smile on Thor's face was wiped when Laufey and practically the rest of the realm approached. They began to charge until the familiar sound of the bifrost thundered above them. Odin appeared, riding a large horse.

"Hey, it's Sleipnir!" Kim pointed out. Loki tensed and stared coldly at his father.

"FATHER!" Thor's face lit up. "WE'LL FINISH THEM TOGETHER!"

"Silence!" Odin scolded. Creating a little ice-staircase, Laufey rose to come face to face with Odin.

"Allfather..." Laufey greeted. "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this. Here, now. Before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for." said Laufey. "War. And death."

"So be it." Odin nodded. Kim gasped as Laufey made to strike Odin. But Odin rose his scepter and blew him back. Before they knew it, Sam and Kim were sucked into the bifrost and taken back to Asgard.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded angrily.

"You realize what you've done? What you've started?" growled Odin.

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom? Get them to the healing room! NOW!" Odin waved for Fandral and Kim to be taken away but Kim refused to go.

"Go, my dear." Loki whispered. "I will be with you soon. You need to heal that back." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and Sif offered her an arm.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." Thor pointed out. Kim stopped just outside the door. She looked to Sif, who understood and left. Kim listened carefully.

"The Jotuns must learn to fear me," continued Thor. "Just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you. About a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us." growled Thor. Sam came to stand next to him and crossed her arms. "The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin suddenly shouted, enraged.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor shouted back. Kim couldn't help but grin at Sam's _'Really? That's the best you can come up with?' _face. There was a long pause before Odin spoke.

"Yes." He agreed, hanging his head. "I was a fool...to think you were ready."

Loki stepped forward, "Father..."

"HEEARARRRH!" Odin growled, pointing. Loki stepped back a bit. Odin continued, "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to horror and desolation of war!" He placed his scepter into the bifrost-thingy and lightning began to emerge. "You are...unworthy of these realms!" Odin ripped off part of Thor's breastplate. "You're unworthy of your title!" He tore off Thor's crimson cloak. "YOU'RE UNWORTHY! Of the loved ones you have betrayed." Sam and Loki looked on, tears swelling up in their eyes. Kim placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from sobbing too loudly. Odin returned to his scepter. "I now take from you your power!" He held out his hand, summoning Mjolnir. "In the name of my father..." Thor's armor began to crumble off. "...and his father before...I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" He finished, pointing Mjolnir towards Thor, sending him flying backwards and into the bifrost. Sam screamed and ran after him until Loki grabbed her arm.

"No! Let me go with him!" She screamed. Kim decided it was a very good time to come out of hiding.

"SAM!" She screamed, entering the room. All three of them turned towards her. "Sam, what are you doing?" Kim begged, tears in her eyes.

"I am sick and tired of this place!" Sam shouted, yanking her arm out of Loki's grip. "I want to go home!"

"How do you know that'll take you home?" Kim limped forward. "And...and you can't just leave me!"

"Oh, so you're staying then?" Sam placed her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Kim scratched her arm. She looked at Loki who was staring at her with expectant eyes. "Well, yes."

"Oh-ho!" Sam chuckled almost angrily as she looked between the two. "I see. You want to stay with your Prince Charming, is that it? Do I mean nothing to you? Does your family back on Earth mean nothing to you?" She shouted.

"They mean a lot to me!" Kim shouted back.

"But what about me, huh? Do _I _mean anything to you?"

"Well, yeah." Kim said instinctively.

"Yeah? That's it? _Yeah? _I'm your friend, Kimberly! Your only friend!" _  
_

"Well, you haven't exactly been very friend-ish this past week. You barely even talked to me!"

"You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you right now. See ya on Earth whenever you feel like coming back." Sam stepped back a few more feet and was sucked into the bifrost.

"NOOOO!" Kim shrieked and lunged forward, but the pain in her back disabled her. Instead, she fell forward until Loki swooped in and caught her. She writhed, trying to get out of his grip and towards the entrance to the bifrost.

"Kimberly," Loki said soothingly. "She'll be fine. I'm here. Shh..." He stroked her hair as she shuddered and sobbed, desperately calling for her lost friend.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Kim heard Odin whisper before he chucked the hammer into the bifrost as well. Taking a deep breath, Odin exited the observatory. Loki sunk down to his knees with Kim across his lap. She held onto him, drenching his shoulder in tears.

"Come," He whispered after a minute. "Let's get you to the healing room." As gently as he could, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her.

* * *

After a long walk, they arrived in the healing room where a large tub filled with white goop awaited her. Two guards rushed to take Kim from Loki's arms, but he waved them off. He set her down on her feet and immediately went to untying her dress.

"Oi!" She smacked his hands away.

"Would you prefer _them_ undress you?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he nodded towards the two guards who had returned to their posts.

"No." Kim sighed "You do it. But no...looking."

"I'll try my best not to, dear." He smiled as he looked into her eyes, pushing the dress off her shoulders. She suddenly felt small, practically naked, staring up at this god. He went behind her and unlaced the corset. She continued to hold it against her chest, though. His hand went to the hem of her panties but she brushed his hand away.

"I can take it from here." She choked, her cheeks giving off a deep blush.

"Of course," He said as he straightened. She raised an eyebrow. "Alright," he smiled, turning to face the wall. With yelps of pain, she removed the rest of her undergarments and lowered herself into the tub that was located on the floor along with many others. The hot goop went to work immediately, spreading warmth across her spine. She relaxed, leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh in the process. Looking over his shoulder, Loki grinned at the sight. She was beautiful. Her honey-colored hair splayed out across the floor and her chest rose and fell rhythmically. The goop covered the necessary areas, but was kind enough to outline the curves. Looking to his left, he noticed the guards eyeing Kim as well.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" He spat at them. They quickly regained their composure. "Leave." Loki ordered coldly. Kim opened her eyes and watched as the two guards bowed and exited. Loki sighed. "There," he crouched down beside her. "Now you can recover peacefully." He smiled. She returned the smile with a big blush.

"I'm hungry." She blurted out a minute later.

"Very well, I'll have some food brought down." He got up, poked his head out the door to talk to the guards, then came back to sit next to Kim. He ran a gentle hand across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"Do you think Sam'll be all right?" She asked.

"Yes. I think she and Thor will be fine. But what Odin did was uncalled for. Thor shouldn't have been banished."

"Yeah..." Kim looked at the tile floor next to Loki's boot. "But, it was just so...sudden. I can't believe she's gone." Kim began to tear up.

"You'll see her again, my love. I promise." Loki whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" She asked.

"About another hour. Just to be sure." He said. She groaned and tossed her head back. Just then, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of food. Loki brought the plate over. Kim reached out to grab something but Loki held up a finger.

"Ah-ah!" He pointed to her goop-covered hand.

"Oh..." Kim put it back in the goop.

"I'll feed you, my dear." Loki laughed. He picked up a piece of fruit and popped it in her mouth.

"Ugh, this is so awkward!" She giggled, blushing and turning away from him.

"You are unable to use your hands! I'm just trying to help! Now open wide," he laughed. They giggled and chatted for that remaining hour, and Kim nearly forgot about Sam. Suddenly, the pain hit her, and she was about to tear up again, but then Loki pulled her earlobe and she forgot once more. There was something about him that just made her...forget. It was as though he invaded her mind, pushing out everything that wasn't him. When the time was up, Loki looked away as she climbed out and cleaned herself off. She wrapped herself in a robe and he escorted her back to her room.

"I'm sorry about Thor," She said as they stopped outside of her door.

"It's alright. We'll figure something out. For now, dear, rest." He placed a hand on her cheek and turned to go. He was halfway down the hallway when he suddenly turned around and pinned her to the door before she could open it. "I nearly forgot! I owe you a kiss," he whispered. And before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Kim hesitated at first, but then opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. She placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as the kiss picked up passion. His hands went to the small of her back, pulling her hips into his. She let out a soft moan as he pushed her up against the door. With a little jump, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hand sought out the doorknob. He opened the door and Kim soon found herself on the bed, Loki hovering above her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before resuming their kissing.

* * *

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR UPDATES: katiemai27 OR JUST FOLLOW ME FOR FUN: kneeling-for-loki YAY!~**


	7. Close, Confessions and TELL ME!

_**Hello, all! Yes, I am still alive! :D I just sorta dropped this for a little while because I had a terrible case of writer's block. Anywhoo, here I am! Flik, the next chapter is dedicated to you, I promise! :D Anyway...Enjoy!**_

* * *

Loki pressed Kim harder into the mattress, his lips moving lustfully against hers. Kim moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She let out a squeak as he suddenly pulled her up into a seated position. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her head back for he bad begun biting the delicate flesh that was her neck, making sure to leave marks. His fingers quickly removed the robe off of her shoulders and it pooled at her waist. He pulled back to regard her perfectly rounded breasts. Kim looked at him through half-lidded eyes and gasped when his cool hands came in contact with her bare skin. He placed both of his hands on her breasts and massaged them gently. Kim let out a soft moan as she pulled his face in to claim another kiss. Loki's hands moved to her back, pulling her bare chest roughly against his breastplate. Kim let out a gasp when she felt the cold metal. Her hands went to his cape, trying to figure out how to unlatch it. Loki chuckled as she growled in frustration. He pulled back and removed the cape for her. Smiling almost evilly, he dipped down to attack her neck again. Kim's already heavy breathing turned into a pant Loki's right hand dipped down between her thighs. She moaned and enjoyed his fingers only for a moment until she froze. Furrowing his brows, Loki looked her in the eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" His voice was hoarse. She shook her head no.

"But we've got company." Kim's voice was faint. She lifted her chin slightly, signaling for him to look around. He did so and spotted a rather embarrassed looking guard. Kim placed her hands on Loki's shoulders and pressed herself up against him more, making sure she was hidden.

"What do you want?" Loki growled.

"Lord Fandral requests your presence, sir." The guard said, voice cracking. Loki straightened a bit, keeping a firm grip on Kim.

"Very well. Tell him we'll just be a moment." He ordered and the guard left. He looked down at Kim. "I'm sorry, my dear, but we must continue this another time." He released her and chuckled at her whining. "Come. Let's get you dressed." He held out a hand. Kim pulled her robe back over herself and took his hand. He led her to the closet and opened the doors. He picked up a small box and smiled, handing it to her. "Here. I had this made specially for you." Kim took the box from him, examining it.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"Okay." She opened the box slowly, revealing an elegant necklace with a black stone in the middle. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She smiled.

"It's a healing stone. It will protect you." Loki said, taking the necklace and placing it around her neck. "Beautiful." He admired. "Here." He picked up the dress and handed it to her. She took the fabric into her hands, admiring its beauty. It was a rose colored gown, with white and gold trimmings.

"This is...This is beautiful. Thank you." She smiled. "Now out!" She giggled, placing her hands on his back and pushing him out of the closet. She removed her robe and stepped into it-a perfect fit. She adjusted it a little before coming out.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around.

"Beautiful." Loki admired, placing his hands on her hips. Kim blushed a little. "Come." He offered her his arm. She took it happily and he led her upstairs to where Fandral was awaiting them. They all sat around a fire in the middle of the room as Hogun paced. Loki pulled Kim to the side and they stayed quiet.

"We should've never let him go." Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him." Sif replied.

"Well at least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

Loki looked down at his hand, rotating it, replaying the events of earlier.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg said as Hogun rubbed a healing stone on his burn.

"I told him." Kim said. Everyone looked at her. "Well, it was Loki's idea."

"What?" Fandral glared at her.

"I told her to tell him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki explained. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should've never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?!" Volstagg yelled at them.

"Hold up there, Beard Man-I did what Loki told me to do."

"I saved our lives." Loki responded calmly. "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did." He sort of shrugged. Sif rose and faced Loki.

"Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." She begged.

"And if I do then what?" Loki glared. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you..." His voice was gravelly, almost pained and Kim put a gentle hand on his arm. "But you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" He spat at them. "Come, Kim." He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her along, exiting.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Loki didn't answer, but let his arm drop from her waist as he hurried down the hall. "Loki, wait!" She called after him, jogging behind.

"Leave me." He dismissed, hurrying away. She huffed and stood still for a moment before following him quietly down to the weapons vault. She pressed her ear to the door. Just then, Odin approached.

"What are you doing? Where is Loki?" Odin asked.

"He's in there, sire." Kim said, pointing to the door. Odin nodded and entered quietly. Once the doors were closed again, she listened intently.

"Stop!" Odin yelled.

"...Am I cursed?" Loki asked shakily.

"No." Odin replied simply. There was a long pause.

"What am I?"

"You're my son."

"What more then that?" Loki hissed. Kim could hear his footsteps getting closer to where Odin was standing by the door. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

It was Odin's turn for the long pause. "...No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die...Laufey's son." Odin explained. Kim's jaw dropped.

"Laufey's son?" Loki choked out.

"Yes."

"Wh-why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood-Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child-"

"-No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki spat. Odin didn't answer "TELL ME!" He cried, pain and desperation in his voice. Kim began to tear up.

"I thought I could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace-through you."

"Wh-what?" Loki squeaked, barely audible.

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic-locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki said, obviously angry and beginning to cry.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin glared.

"You could've told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"

"You're my son...I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What?! Because I..I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?!" He stuttered.

"No..." Odin sighed.

"You know, it all makes sense now why you favored Thor all these years!" Loki growled. "Because no matter how much you claim to love me-You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yelled. Kim heard Odin groaning in what seemed to be pain before going silent, breathing heavily. Kim pulled away from the door, mouth agape in shock. "Guards! Guards, please help!" Loki cried. Two guards rushed past Kim, tending to Odin as Loki staggered out. He spotted her and her heart sank. He was crying and sniveling, a pained and shocked and hurt expression on his face.

"Loki..." Kim breathed as she rushed over, taking him into her arms. He was hesitant at the touch, but soon relaxed and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." She said, massaging the back of his neck soothingly. "C'mon." He took his hand, leading him back to his room. He flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as Kim curled up next to him.


End file.
